Fire and Ice
by RonTheRonin
Summary: Kevin Owens/Becky Lynch. He was as cold as they came and never cared about anybody but himself, ice in his veins. She was as feisty and fiery as they came, tired of people using her for their own gain and burning many bridges in the process. So what happens when complete opposites find themselves in a situation where they need each other most? Spinoff of Temptation. Phase 2 story.
1. Why Should I Care?

**Welcome readers! This story is Co-written with EloquentAngel90; a spin off story from Temptation! Enjoy! We're posting it on this profile instead! Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Why Should I Care?**

The eccentric NXT champion of the WWE, Kevin Owens, sauntered into the office of the COO Triple H, not a care in the world. After having successful invasive knee surgery a few weeks ago, the Canadian was rapidly healing at an accelerated rate. Hell, he hadn't even needed crutches when the surgery was complete, so it was safe to say that the NXT locker room had been put on very high notice about the impending return of the champion.

Whistling a few tunes to himself, Kevin watched as the COO entered the office with a dark and foul mood on his face. Whatever it is that was bugging him, the Canadian seemed to find something amusing about the situation and was sure that this conversation was going to be loads of fun for both him and Hunter, if not just for himself.

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice like this Kevin. We have quite a lot to discuss," Hunter said, taking off his suit jacket and propping it onto the back of his chair as he took a seat. The Game was looking like he hadn't slept in days, let alone a week.

"Sure thing boss," Kevin quipped, kicking up his feet and propping them on the side of his boss' desk, only for Hunter to heavily sigh and roll his eyes in response. "What's up?" Kevin asked once more. Hunter shuffled through some of the paperwork on his desk before he finally zoned in his vision on his champ's knee. "Alright Kev, how's the knee?" the Game questioned.

"Better than ever, how's yours?" Kevin quipped yet again, acting like a wise guy. Quite frankly, as of late Hunter had had quite enough of those types, but he calmed himself. Kevin was a guy he was definitely high up on, after all. His antics were making it just a little bit hard to deal with this morning though, considering all the Game had been through in the past few days.

"Look Owens, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit today alright? I just need you to work with me," Hunter pleaded out of anger, fists slightly clenching. Kevin didn't seem to notice however. "Now look, there's no doubt that you're one of the top guys down here in NXT. That reason alone is exactly why we'd love for you to be a part of the Authority." Hunter adjusted his neck tie as he awaited a response from his NXT champion.

Kevin stared down his boss with intense blue eyes and intensified breathing, trying to gauge just how serious the Game was on the subjects. You didn't want to try besting the Cerebral Assassin with mind games, after all. After about two minutes had rolled by, Kevin let out a snort, before immediately bursting into full blown laughter reminiscent of Hunter's pal Shawn Michaels.

"I like your sense of humor Hunter, I really do. But do you really think I'm going to join your stable of suit monkeys and suckups? Hell no," Kevin boldly stated to his boss, who didn't change his game face one bit. Instead, Hunter took the calm response. "Why the hell not?"

As the NXT talents gathered around the door, listening in on what was going on inside the Game's office, whispers ran amok over them. What was the COO grilling the NXT champion about this time? Luckily, they didn't have to wait long for Kevin's response to his boss.

"Well, for one I hate wearing suits. They fit awkwardly and piss me off just like yours does right now," he started, as Hunter heavily sighed, massaging his thumbs against his forehead. "Second, I made an alliance with you before and you never delivered to me what I was promised, so I had to go get it myself. I ended that alliance when I took your Director of Operations and powerbombed his Big Red Clifford ass through some trashcans. So will I join you? Hell no, fuck that shit Hunter," he spat back in the Game's face.

He really was a difficult one to deal with, Hunter thought to himself. But he hadn't come all this way just to let a newly signed rookie walk all over him and his authority. A hard lesson was probably in order at this point. "I'm sorry you feel that way Kevin. So I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. Since that knee seems to be feeling a lot better these days, you've got an NXT championship defense tomorrow night at the live event against Alex Riley. How's that sound?" the COO grinned, watching Kevin run a hand through his hair. He absolutely hated the name Alex Riley.

"I'm gonna take that awkward silence as a 'yes, Hunter I'll be ready to go' answer. Knock'em dead champ," Hunter said, patting Kevin on the back and walking out of his office. And as soon as the coast was clear, Kevin immediately picked up the COO's desk and hurled it out the window as hard as he could, nailing NXT tag champions Blake and Murphy right on target.

"Fuck this shit!" the Canadian screamed, launching chairs all across the room as he kicked open the door to all of the NXT roster's eyes staring directly at him. 'What in the snow hell are all of you girls looking at?" Kevin harshly quipped, pushing his way through the crowd of talents and being sure to shove Angelo Dawkins extra hard.

"Yo dog, why don't you watch where the fuck—" Angelo never got to finish his sentence as Kevin immediately picked up the trash talker and powerbombed him through the door of Hunter's office, instantly breaking it in half.

"Well, what do you know? I guess blood is thicker than wood," Kevin laughed, as Angelo cried out in agony and pain.

A knocked out cold and snoring Becky Lynch was rudely awakened and thrown off the couch in surprise by the sound of the apartment door swinging open. A ticked off Kevin Owens stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him equally just as hard. Becky couldn't help but snicker as Kevin headed straight for the fridge, pulling out two bottles of freshly brewed Rocky Mountain beers.

"Long day at the office mate?" Becky asked, chuckling as Kevin winced at her. Popping the lids off both beers and slamming them down like he was dying of severe dehydration, he kicked Becky's legs off the couch and took a seat next to her. "Why the fuck are you still here?" he bellowed.

Becky made a face back at him. "I thought I told you that I needed to lay low for a while Kevin," she retorted, rolling her eyes at the Canadian. "It's been a while for awhile now and your friend is dead!" Kevin scoffed, throwing his bottles of beer into the garbage can as his dog looked up before going back to sleep. Grinning, he took the remote from a shocked Becky, switching the channel to the game show network.

"The hell did you just say?" Becky whispered aloud in a surprised tone. "Ready my lips Lucky. She. Is. Dead. Sasha Banks is dead. Clear? No need to lay low anymore," Kevin retorted, turning his attention back to the TV as Becky shook her head in confusion as things around her continued to spiral. Sure, she had left the Boss at the mercy of Triple H back at his mansion in Florida, but surely the Game wouldn't have went as far as to kill her, right?

It was as if an instant wave of regret had instantly washed over the Delty Diva, knowing that she had gotten a person killed, someone she once called friend, all over a damn title shot. She started to breathe heavily, anxiety starting to set in and weigh down on her nerves and her conscious. She rolled off the couch and dropped to her knees, coughing and exasperated.

"You're a horrible actress Becky. Get the hell up off the floor unless you like being a dog," Kevin suggested, insightful commentary as always. Becky staggered her way over to the cabinets, trying to keep herself on her feet, but she slipped and fell flat on her back. Here she was, having an anxiety attack and barely able to breathe, while Kevin Owens sat there watching as if it were a TV show.

Bastard.

Starting to hold her chest as she heaved even more for air, Kevin finally raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright seriously Beck, you can stay!" Kevin finally exclaimed, holding her up as she looked into his eyes with a weird haze. "K-K-Kevin…fuck you," Becky said, flipping him the bird as she stumbled over to the couch, still trying to breathe.

Before the Delty Diva could pass out from an anxiety attack, she felt herself being doused; or rather drenched by an ice cold waterfall. She immediately stormed over to Kevin, flaring up and glaring at him in the face. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" she yelled, intensity turned all the way to the max. Kevin smirked, their faces inches apart, and that fact turned her anger down just a little bit.

"You had a problem, so I fixed it for you. And I told you that you can stay here as long as you need to, okay?" he simply said. "Don't be such an angry little potato head," he quipped, making Becky mutter something in Gaelic under her breath. "You say something?" Kevin asked the Delty Diva, turning out the lights as the only thing glowing in the room was the TV screen.

The NXT champ flopped on the couch, pulling up the blankets and patting the seat next to him, waiting for Becky to take it. "No I didn't," Becky sighed, slyly etching a smile on her face as she flopped down next to the Canadian, pulling up the blankets to cover her as well. "I didn't know you actually cared about me Kev," she teased and Kevin simply rolled his eyes.

"What? I can't show good hospitality? I'm not a bad guy you know. I'm just somebody who tends not to give a fuck that often," he shrugged, and Becky only snorted. "After all, why should I care about what other people think of me?" he suggested, leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes for the night. The champ was shutting down for the night, and maybe she should as well.

The Irish diva curled up next to Kevin, only to realize that a foul smell infiltrated her nostrils; armpits. Wrinkling her nose, she adjusted her body and rested her head on his lap as she tried to catch up on her sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, and nobody knew exactly what that day held in store for them.

Well, except maybe Triple H and the Authority.

* * *

 **Well, this is the first chapter of one of our phase 2 stories, Fire and Ice starring Kevin Owens and Becky Lynch! Thanks for coming along for the ride, both old readers and new! We have a lot on our plate for phase 2, so don't forget to fave, follow, read, and review all of the stories to stay in tune with everything and not miss anything! Some of these stories have not been posted yet but will be soon!**

 _ **Watch the Throne by RonTheRonin**_

 _ **Temptation: Escape Me by EloquentAngel90**_

 _ **Fatal Attraction by MellyxBrooks**_

 _ **Welcome To The Future by PikaSixJoy**_

 _ **Venom In My Veins by PikaSixJoy**_


	2. One Rise One Fall

**_Chapter 2: One Rise One Fall_**

 ** _05/18/2015_**

Kevin Owens couldn't help but confidently smirk wide as the NXT champion made his way through the backstage area of Monday Night RAW. Fully healed and prepared to unleash his devastating wrath upon the WWE's main roster, Kevin was ready to make an impact on the world's biggest wrestling promotion.

After destroying Alex Riley over the weekend at NXT live events, Hunter had Kevin flown in immediately with reasons unknown to Kevin. When he came into the building, the only instructions given to him by the COO were to "make an impact."

Well, whatever Hunter's intentions were, Kevin took them and ran with it. He went out and took out the current US champion and former 15 time world champion John Cena. With an intense verbal sparring and one Pop Up Powerbomb later, the entire world had been put on notice and everybody knew who Kevin Owens was.

The champ was here. And his name was wasn't John Cena, it was Kevin Owens. The Canadian was going to make sure that nobody would ever forget that either. As the NXT champion made his way backstage, he was greeted by a round of applause from the Authority.

"Congratulations Kevin, we said for you to go out there and make an impact tonight and you did just that by taking out a former 15 time World champion," Stephanie said with a huge grin on her face. "That's actually quite impressive!" she exclaimed as Hunter shared her grin.

"I know, it's not something you have to remind me of. Quite frankly, I'm capable of anything I wanna be," Kevin shook off the praise from one of his bosses, causing her grin to droop just a bit into a slight scowl as the arrogance glowed from Kevin.

"Well quite frankly, I've taken out John Cena too, so it's not that big of an accomplishment, but it's something very impressive nonetheless…for a rookie," Kane critiqued, tightening his tie as he stared down the highly touted NXT prospect. He hadn't forgotten when Owens had taken him out last year by delivering a Pop Up Powerbomb to the Director of Operations into a giant dumpster.

"Yeah you have Kane, but you've never really beaten Cena either now have you? He's handled you like a little Big Red Dog, hasn't he Clifford?" Kevin chuckled as Kane's fists tightened, his face turning a bright red in anger and frustration. "Unlike you Kane, I can actually beat John Cena," Owens added, a cocky smirk on his face as he adjusted his championship belt on his shoulder.

"I'm actually glad you said that Kevin," Hunter chiming in, "because you see John Cena has been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong lately, and quite frankly we need someone to put him in his place. And who better to do it than you, our NXT champion?" the Game said, laying his cards out on the field. His wife Stephanie quickly caught on to what her husband was doing.

"Yes Mr. Owens, you have such a high opinion of yourself, so what if the Authority granted you a gift? What if we were to allow you the gift of facing John Cena one on one at the Elimination Chamber PPV?" Stephanie's signature smirk returned on her lips as she studied Owens' eyes carefully.

Part of her on the inside got slight chills though; looking into his eyes, they were as cold as ice. As if he really didn't give a damn about anybody and anything.

"Look Stephanie, I'm not doing the Authority's work if that's what you're thinking, but I'll be happy to take on John Cena at Elimination Chamber, and when I kick his ass, you'll have no doubt that I'm the future of this company," Kevin accepted the challenge, then turned to Kane once more.

"Hey Kane, you big red lapdog, you've gone soft old man. If you ever feel like being an efficient killing machine again, take notes on what I do to Sami Zayn this Wednesday on NXT Unstoppable and see a real killing machine in action," Owens smirked.

"Well then it's on. And I'm sure that your son back home in Canada with your ex-wife is going to look forward to his dad destroying his son's favorite hero," Hunter added in a little extra insult just to get to Kevin, but Owens simply ignored it.

"Nice try Hunter, but those little verbal jabs aren't gonna do shit for ya, so I'm gonna be on my way now. Thanks for the opportunity to wrestle Cena though, I really do appreciate it," Kevin said, turning off the cold nature a bit as he left the Authority.

Along the way, he passed by the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins, golden boy of the Authority, who had his title strapped across his shoulder as well. They held an intense gaze with each other, intensity that hadn't been felt in a number of years since they had fought back in ROH.

But just as soon as it had started, it was over. Kevin immediately walked away, leaving Seth to ponder the thought of if a future feud was on the horizon with his old foe.

* * *

 **5/20/2015**

Becky threw the last box of hair dye into the trash bin before running out of the bathroom. It was a bold and impulsive move, but fiery in her mind really convinced her to branch out the wild color. It felt good to go different especially for the showing tonight, but too many questions were left unanswered, but either way the willpower I her would make her ready for a fight. Becky dressed in a plain black NXT T and matching sweats before heading out to the running SUV; Kevin Owens was impatiently leaning back in the driver's seat stopping his timer as Becky threw her large duffel bag in the back seat and climbed to the passenger's side.

"Was is really that necessary to take that long?" Kevin scoffed turning on the engine, "I didn't know you had that many gray hairs," he laughed.

"Really?" Becky hollered while pulling the latch down to look into the mirror, "don't be rude."

"What? It's not my fault you're stressing over the fact that you killed your best friend." Becky's eyes disheartened as the guilt riled up inside of her. Finn, not too long ago, told her that Sasha wasn't exactly dead, but that didn't make her feel any less guilty.

"Lighten up, steamy," Owens glanced her way, "we all have times when we have to eliminate the trash that blocks our success."

Becky shook her head as they pulled into the Full Sail parking lot. Though sometimes to get the success you craved; you had to break rules, but that wasn't something Becky wanted herself to be a part of—the Authority wasn't her way of life...if only she could go back in time and take that decision back.

Fate had a funny way of working that out though.

As soon as Kevin parked the SUV into the parking lot, Becky immediately grabbed her gear bag from the backseat, jumping out the car and headed straight into the locker room of Full Sail University.

Kevin shook his head in disbelief. "That girl needs to stop putting so much sugar in her Frosted Flakes. Sooner or later she'll crash and I'll be right there laughing too," he said aloud to himself.

As Becky rushed into Full Sail, trying to find the way to her own locker room, the echoing laughter of someone crazy bounced around the hall, with its source being traced back directly to one of the trainer's rooms. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Becky slightly edged the door open, only to see an eerily familiar face sitting atop an exam table, Snickers bar in one hand and her phone in the other.

What the hell was so damn funny?

"Oh God, I can't believe I supposedly dated this guy! He's getting the living shit kicked out of him!" she cackled loudly, shouting "Suplex City bitch!"

Was that...Sasha? But...wasn't she supposed to be—no, Finn had already told her that she was still alive. But still, something seemed a bit off about this individual. Could this have really been Sasha?

Becky couldn't let her unbridled curiosity hold her back anymore. She called out her name. "Sasha?" she carefully crowed out. 'Sasha' looked up at Becky, flashed a chocolate smile, and went back to looking at her phone. "Have you seen this Seth Rollins guy? What's with that dude's blonde stripe in his hair? He looks like tanned version of Pepe Le Pew," she cackled once more. Becky had to force herself not to crack a smile at that last remark.

"You know, you used to date him back in the day," Becky reminded her, crossing her arms. Elise groaned, twisting her face and nearly activating her gag reflex. "That's disgusting...no wait, I mean that's 'dizcoostin'. Did I say it right carrot top?" 'Sasha' inquired.

"I'm gonna shove my boot up yer fuckin' arse if you keep mocking me," Becky glared, clenching her fists while they steadily shook. 'Sasha' seemed to take great pride and joy in getting reactions out of the Irish native, but turned her attention back to her phone as she watched Brock Lesnar catch Seth Rollins in mid air and deliver a furious F-5 for the victory.

"That shit was fucking awesome! Brock is a beast!" she jumped up on the exam table. Taking another bite of her Snickers, she grinned. "This stuff is way better than those nasty post-workout protein bars. How can you guys eat that shit with a straight face?"

"I thought you loved protein bars Sasha?" Becky wondered, shaking her head in confusion at Sasha's sudden love for chocolate delights. 'Sasha' only shrugged her shoulders, eating the rest of the candy bar and throwing the wrapper in the face of the Delty Diva.

"Tastes change over time carrot top. See you out in the ring! You're never taking this belt from me. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever had in my life and I'll be damned if I let a steampunk like you take it from me. I'm gonna break your fucking arms tonight Bex." As 'Sasha' walked out of the room, Becky's keen eyes homed in on an odd and rather peculiar looking star tattoo on the back of her right shoulder.

Becky knew Sasha inside and out though, and she knew for a fact that Sasha feared needles and absolutely hated tattoos, which meant...

This wasn't Sasha Banks at all.

Becky was a little more than blind-sided when she met the stunt double in the ring. Indeed she wasn't Sasha, but she sure did have a master on her moveset; it was truly unbelievable. To "Sasha's" surprise though Becky was a little stronger than ever while even catching her after she dived out of the ring.

One little mistake would cost the title and that went for both women.

Becky, still knowing that her the real Sasha was out there somewhere—felt a little uneasy that Hunter had appointed someone else in her place—but that wouldn't keep her from getting the title.

It wouldn't feel right taking the title from someone who never won it in the first place—but that didn't mean she didn't crave the gold at that very moment.

Becky fought through trying to capitalize on this new Sasha, almost pulling her arm right off—but the girl somehow managed to slither out of the submission.

What the fuck?

The Delty Diva knew now it was going to take a little more to wrap up this fight now. Climbing the top rope she measure the distance as the groggy double stood up trying to gain the stamina that drained from her. Guess the snickers wasn't worth it after all? Becky shook her head before grinning. This little twig wasn't about to hold any reign of any kind—

Maybe she lingered on that thought for too long as in a flash Becky felt something faster than a bullet dragging her down. The shooting pain pierced through her arm and to her neck as Sasha locked in the Bank Statement.

It was over…

She had no choice, but to tap.

One would say it's very frustrating to lose a match. The hype, the adrenaline, and the hard work all felt too powerful to just flat out lose. It was in that very moment that Becky had gotten to prove to her talent and worth to the WWE and NXT universe. The fans even gave her standing ovation—too sweet for such an upsetting moment.

But really though she lost to a Sasha double? Now that was absolute bullshit. Sure karma was coming her way for betraying her friend, but wasn't it enough that she was missing? Now there was the creepiest double running around filling in that spot. Hunter must have been really desperate then.

Becky limped backstage holding her numb arm as a few of her peers paid her respect. Glancing over—the COO waited in the path as if this was his kingdom. Well, it was, but he was even more obvious. This time. The COO approach Becky with hard disappointed lines across his forehead.

"I gotta say, I thought you actually had her beat," Hunter laughed beneath his lyng breathe, "She's quite the fighter."

Becky rolled her eyes wanting to rip the nose right off the horse, but that would be her job and she really valued it. That didn't mean she didn't want some questions of her own answered.

"Who was she?" Becky asked in an infuriated tone. Hunter raised a brow before giving a nonchalant shrug.

"You know Becky, I'm pretty sure that was Sasha out there," Hunter said while holding the door to his office open. Becky entered the dimmed office seeing J&J security playing monopoly—once they were notice, the two quickly cleared the table and moved from the area once Hunter gave them the death glare.

"I know bullshit when I see it Hunter. That little Sasha clone had tattoos on the back of her shoulders, and I'm sure you saw them," Becky said, regretfully following the head of NXT into his office. She had to admit, the aura in this very room felt off by an Irish mile. Jamie cast a mischievous grin at the Delty Diva, but Becky simply shunned him, flipping him off.

"Have a seat Bex, you're looking a bit uneasy," Hunter motioned towards the chair across from his desk. Becky reluctantly took a seat, not having the nerve to look her boss directly in the eye. "You know Becky, I always knew you had what it took to be a great WWE women's wrestler in this moment. You always seemed to thrive under pressure or in the spotlight, and for that, I have to commend you," Hunter explained, filling out some papers and tossing them into a pile.

Becky nodded her head carefully, a lump stuck in her throat and preventing her from swallowing her pride. "Yeah?" was all she managed to say.

"Yeah, hell you even turned on your best friend for a title shot. How's that working out for you now though? You couldn't get the job done," Hunter blankly pointed out. Becky could feel the pit in her stomach drop. Nothing like having your boss rub all of your failures and shortcomings straight in your face. "I guess you can't really beat Sasha after all."

"Cut the crap Hunter, that wasn't Sasha out there and you know it!" Becky shouted, standing up in a fiery rage and slamming her hands onto the desk of Hunter. The Game only showed a slightly disappointed look on his face, clicking his tongue and pressing a button under his desk.

"I thought you were someone who I could count on, someone who I could build my Divas division of the future around, but I guess I was wrong. But hey, trial and error right?" a buzz sounded off in the Irish diva's ears as the door opened and in came the Bella Twins and Alicia Fox.

"Ladies, would you be so kind as to escort Becky here from the premises? Our appointment is over now," Hunter said, turning his attention away from Becky. Completely enraged and out of her mind, Becky reached out and snagged Hunter by his tie, attempting to choke him, but the Bellas and Alicia quickly moved in on the Delty Diva, throwing her down to the ground by her hair hard.

"Don't worry Hunter, we'll get this wrestler wannabe out of your sights," Nikki said with an extremely annoying voice. The Divas champion picked up Becky, only to grip her by the head and drive her face straight into her knee. The impact sent Becky flying backwards, hitting her head straight on the ceramic floor yet again.

"Not just anyone can be a Bella Becky. Especially not someone who's head looks like a bright orange carrot," Brie added on, her commentary completely unnecessary in Becky's mind. Brie hit her signature missile dropkick to Becky, sending her crashing into Joey and Jamie's monopoly table and breaking it completely.

That fiery, burning will powered Becky on though; she wouldn't allow the Bella Twins to make a mockery out of her or what she stood for. Just as Becky got to her feet and was coming to, a vicious Scissors Kick from Alicia Fox cut out her lights and put her down for the count. The last thing she would end up hearing was the Bella Twins calling her a loser.

They were probably doing the stupid L's on their foreheads too.

"We'll talk soon Becky. Maybe by then you'll fully understand," Hunter said, shaking his head as everybody exited the room quietly with Becky completely KO'd.

Her fire had finally fizzled out.


	3. I Mean Business

**Chapter 3: I Mean Business**

 **05/31/2015**

You were in rarified air when you made a debut or return on RAW and laid out the face of the WWE, John Cena. The resident superman of the WWE had built a legacy upon overcoming the odds, but when you were able to catch Cena off guard and lay waste to him without a second thought.

Brock Lesnar and the Nexus had done it in the past.

And while it was impressive to destroy the face of the WWE, you had to be at the top of your game to beat John Cena in your very first match on the main roster.

Luckily for him, Kevin Owens could now officially say that he was a part of that rare group. The NXT champion slowly walked backstage, bellowing in his pride and his moment. After a lengthy 25 minute back and forth match, the Canadian native proved to be too much of a force for the US champion John Cena, who went down swinging.

Sitting down, still trying to enjoy his moment, Kevin himself couldn't believe for brief periods of time. Everybody who tried to tear him down along the way, tried to say that he didn't have what it took to make it to the big time, he was proving them wrong. For all of the bullshit he had to put up with, tonight's victory was validation that he belonged on the big stage of the WWE.

From PWG to ROH through NXT to the WWE, his wrestling career had been long prestigious and lined up with many championships along the way, and in WWE he was here to collect even more titles.

After all, he was a prize fighter, right? He looked at the glowing NXT championship sitting next to him: his pride and joy. His son would have been proud; he wished he could see him right now along with his daughter and even his estranged wife, but they were all the way back up in Canada. In order to chase a career like this, many sacrifices had to be made, and sometimes they just proved to be too much.

"You must think you're something special don't you? Just because you pinned John Cena in your first main roster match. You got lucky," came the voice of Nikki Bella, who entered the locker room with her Divas championship draped across her shoulder. What the hell was she doing here?

"Honey this isn't the Divas locker room, and quite frankly I'm never lucky. I'm just that damn good. You got a problem with me? I'm not the reason John Cena broke up with you. Maybe he got tired of mannequins," Kevin quipped, unwrapping the tape from his wrists and throwing it to the side as Nikki got irate.

"You watch your fucking mouth! And take that back you asshole! John still loves me and he knows it!" Nikki glared, clenching her fists, ready to give Owens both a piece of her mind and her elbow as well. Who did this self-entitled asshole think he was, disrespecting a veteran in the Divas such as herself.

"How about this? How about you watch your language and get out of my sight? Because this is a PG company and there is absolutely nothing PG about you, your language, or your balloons you like to carry around," Kevin retorted, putting away his wrestling attire as he put on a new shirt, and started gathering his gear. He was ready to hit the road, but Nikki wouldn't go the hell away.

"I'm not leaving until I get a fucking apology from you. Show the Divas some respect for pete's sake," she glared, blocking the doorway and Kevin easily sighed. Did she really want a Pop Up Powerbomb for her troubles? He sighed, setting his bag down as he stared down Nikki in the face with cold, icy eyes.

"I respect women, not pathetic Divas. Now get the hell out of my way, before I make you get out of my way," KO threatened, and before Nikki could respond, Kevin rudely pushed past her, brushing her shoulder to the side, and grabbing her hat and tossing it across the room. "You fucking asshole!" Nikki yelled, and Kevin only smirked to himself as he continued down the hall.

"I'm not through with you yet!" the Divas champion screamed, trailing and following Kevin Owens all the way to the parking lot before he finally addressed her.

"Am I gonna have to get a restraining order against you? Get lost," Kevin ordered, but Nikki didn't move. She only crossed her arms, with a mean mug widening across her face. Before Kevin could make any more remarks towards the Bella twin, a laugh that sounded like it had gone awry or a llama was choking, sounded the parking lot.

That very laugh belonged to the one and only golden boy of the Authority, Seth Rollins. Of course, minus the belt since Dean Ambrose had made off with it like a thief.

"Now Owens, that's no way to talk to or show respect to a lady as magnificent as Nikki Bella," the Architect grinned, wrapping an arm around Nikki while getting a perverse downside look into her shirt. That sly old fox Rollins.

"Hey champ! Where's your belt?" Kevin asked in a fake, upbeat tone to mock Seth Rollins. The WWE World Heavyweight champion only took it in stride, trying not to allow the thought of his sworn nemesis Dean Ambrose making off with his title.

"It'll be back with me and the Authority soon enough, where it belongs. We just wanted to take the opportunity to welcome you to the main roster and into the extended family of the Authority," Seth offered, grins aplenty while Nikki still wore the smug look from previously.

"I'm not a part of the Authority. I don't need a bunch of corporate stooges to help me win all of my matches like a little bitch. Hell, I beat John Cena all by myself on my very first try. How many times did it take you plus the help of the Authority? Furthermore, you're invading on my personal time so if you don't mind…" Kevin said, putting his bags into the back of his rental car.

"Look Kevin, whether you like it or not, Hunter is very high up on you and very fond of your ability. Not more than mine of course, but you're still up there of course," Seth bragged, reveling in his own greatness. Fuck, this guy was seriously annoying. What did these women see in him?

"I kicked your ass back at ROH, and I'll kick your ass again here in WWE. You're working my last nerve Rollins, and I will fucking wreck your ass if you don't shut the hell up. I don't need you, I don't need Cinderbella here, and I don't need the fucking Authority to have my back. All I need is me," he yelled, turning his back to them once more.

"You son of a bitch! Nobody says no to Seth Rollins!" Seth exclaimed, running towards Kevin Owens to try and attack the NXT champion, but the only thing the Architect got for his troubles was a Pop Up Powerbomb onto the front window of Seth's own car. The Canadian couldn't help but smile at the wreckage, as Seth writhed around in pain on his back. However, that wasn't the end for Rollins, as Kevin proceeded to deliver an onslaught of powerbomb after powerbomb onto the windshield until the windshield had broken and the powerbomb count was up to seven.

Nikki quickly ran over to tend to Seth's back as some of the trainers began rushing in to immediately tend to the WWE champion, with the Divas champ glaring at Owens who only shrugged, taking Seth's wallet out of the champion's pocket before heading off to his own car.

"I'm glad we had this talk. Besides, you still owe me money," Kevin Owens said, as he drove off in his Hummer, wearing the bored expression as if nothing interesting had even happened.

 ** _06/03/2015, Kevin Owens' Apartment_**

The door opened with a slam, startling Becky Lynch as she fell off the couch and held her hip in pain. Kevin Owens walked in, tossing his bags to the side and propped up his NXT Championship on top of TV entertainment system. He opened up the fridge, pulling out the entire six pack of beer and set it on the table. Taking the remote out of Becky's hand, he turned it from a monster movie to the hockey channel.

"Seriously Kevin? What the hell was that for? Can't even say hi?" Becky inquired, waving her hand in front of her roommate's face. Owens paid the fiery redhead no mind, blankly staring at the TV and saying nothing.

"Are you okay? Do I have to pour beer over your head to get your attention again?" Becky asked, still not receiving any answers in the process. Seeing an opportunity for a laugh, Becky reached for two of the beers in the six pack, popped them open and poured them all over the NXT champion's head. Rather than get irate with Becky, all Kevin did was pick up the remote and turn up the volume.

"Seriously? Come on Kevin, give me something to work with," Becky complained, knocking back one of the opened beers. "Are you still enraged about your son being a fan of Cena? I thought you got that issue worked out when you beat the bloody hell outta Sami Zayn," she said, sitting next to Kevin and crossing her legs across the table.

Kevin only grunted in response to the Irish native, instead opting to change the channel to a RAW recap, where ironically they were featuring the segment between Kevin and his current nemesis, the United States champion John Cena. KO immediately got up and walked upstairs, not wanting to see John Cena on his very own television screen.

"Kevin?" Becky called out once more, but got no response. "Well okay then…" Becky said, turning up the volume on the TV to watch just what bothered Kevin about this segment so much as they played recaps from Elimination Chamber. She had to admit though, she was rather proud of his feat in beating John Cena on his first night on the main roster.

 _"_ _When I say I'm going to do something, I deliver. When I got to NXT and said that I was going to win the NXT title, I delivered."_ Kevin readjusted the NXT title on his shoulder to show off his prized possession. _"When I said I was going to take out Sami Zayn, I delivered. And when I said I was going to leave John Cena in the middle of the ring at Elimination Chamber, I_ _ **delivered!**_ _"_

A brief Fight Owens Fight chant broke out for a few minutes, making Becky smile a little bit. She always did hate that catchphrase. Kevin was quick to speak once more when it died down.

 _"_ _Last night was the biggest win of my career thus far, so I should feel like I'm on top of the world, but the truth is, I'm not."_ Becky scratched her head in confusion. What the hell exactly was his problem? She perked her ears up as Kevin continued.

 _"_ _I spoke to my son who uh, like pretty much every other kid who watches WWE, is a huge John Cena fan."_ Becky rubbed her chin. So that's what was it? His son being a John Cena fan? This had to have been worse than the Sami Zayn situation then for sure. The Irish redhead continued to listen.

 _"_ _When we talked, all he could ask me was, 'daddy, how's John, is he okay'?"_ Kevin quoted his son, a look of fatherly disappointment on his face. _"You know what, I get it. He's been watching WWE for years, and he became a big John Cena fan. But just because I understand it, doesn't mean I think it's okay."_ Becky snorted at the last line Kevin recited; since when did he become the sheriff of which superstars it was okay for a kid to cheer for?

 _"_ _But you see, it's not my boy's fault. What this is blind worship, spurred on by the fact that this last decade John Cena has been portrayed as a living, breathing, real life superhero."_ Becky shrugged, couldn't argue with the facts there. But he was a very inspiring role model for young people everywhere, just to be fair.

 _"_ _Think about it! All the different colors, the powerful catchphrases! Hustle… Loyalty… Respect! Never Give Up! You know what, while I traveled the world for over 10 years, honing my craft to try and make it to the WWE, my son was being influenced by John Cena." Kevin paced around the ring heavily._ Becky could tell this was some heavy baggage that the NXT champion just needed to get off his chest.

 _"_ _That's when John Cena became the hero to my son that I never got the chance to be!" Kevin yelled out with infinite passion in his voice. "Because I wasn't featured on WWE television every week! That's when John Cena became…SuperCena!" The crowd broke into the faded chants for Cena. "Yeah, well last night I BEAT SuperCena. So tonight as I stand before you, those ridiculous words; hustle, loyalty, respect, and never give up are being uttered by broken empty shell of a man. And in two weeks at money in the bank, when I beat him again I am going to expose the lie that IS John Cena. And you know what, I'm gonna make sure that my son watches every single second—and if you're a parent and you've got a little kid out there begging you for a John Cena shirt or John Cena themed birthday party; take my advice sit them down and make sure they watch it too. Because I'm going to show that a real role model doesn't rely on marketing, catchphrases, and bright colors. A real role model says they're going to do something and then they deliver. Just like I do._ The unfavorable music hit and the Super Soldier himself made his way down the rant. Kevin paced ready for a fight, his face formed into a full blown scowl as John Cena slid into the ring.

Becky looked on while Cena spewed off his defensive words to Kevin. So in clear view—Owens had a lot more going on than he let on. It wasn't about taking out John Cena just to spite him; it was skin deep—all about not being able to be that hero for his son. That had to be discouraging didn't it?

Becky clicked the television to a blank screen waiting to wallow into her own boredom. Not really her thing anyway—she was a bit curious at the moment wondering if Kevin really decided to set the world on fire because of it. Becky shrugged trotting up the stairs hoping that maybe Kevin would want to watch a Blu-ray or something—in essence she knew that he most definitely didn't want to, but it wouldn't hurt to try would it? There was no need to knock once she reached his room the door was open and he was watching some movie on Starz looking laid back as ever. Becky took a seat next to him on the bed. Kevin glanced at her brushing her off as she tried to get his attention. "So are you going to shade me for the rest of your life?"

"Shade?" Kevin raised an eyebrow while giving Becky a weary look, "that's not the right context...you're not under a fucking tree."

"Ignore!" Becky rolled her eyes throwing a small pillow his way, "and why are you watching this boring ass movie!?"

"You have a better suggestion carrot top?" Kevin asked shrugging his shoulders, "We're not watching Back to the Future again."

"How about we watch a superhero movie?" Becky pinned her hopes up—but that quickly deteriorating once a cold glare formed in Owen's eyes.

"I hate superheroes," he said turning his attention back to the screen…who really cared about a movie on tornadoes anyway? "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm more into super villains."

"There are plenty of super villains in Captain American—"

"But are any of them Canadian?" Kevin crossed his arms waiting for an answer, "didn't think so."

Becky fell back on to the bed ready to give up and call it a night. "Well, can we at least watch something different then?"

Kevin shrugged a bit before taking the TV remote and flipping to a different movie. After subtly flipping through various channels, still quite unsettled on what to choose, he stole a look at Becky before smirking and changing it to a French movie channel. Letting out an audible chuckle, he leaned his head back up against the headboard and relaxed.

The visible confusion and annoyance made him grin even more as Becky tried to make sense of what the actors were saying, but French wasn't exactly her strong suit, per se. "Kevin, what the bloody hell is this? I said put on a movie, not something that I can't understand. How would you like it if I put something on in Gaelic?" Becky asked, completely irritated.

"I wouldn't mind at all, because unlike you, I'm very bilingual," Kevin complimented himself; was he really trying to earn the ire of the Lass Kicker's wrath? "Not to mention that this movie is not even foreign, it's an American movie with French dubs. How about you stop insulting my native language, eh?"

"You can 'eh' your fucking arse off, how about that instead? Since you're Kevin Owens and can do everything apparently," Becky retorted, crossing her legs on the bed and folding her arms in frustration.

" _Well,_ they didn't call me Mr. Wrestling back in the day for nothing, you know. I'd like to think that I've earned everything my reputation has to offer and quite more, don't you?" he added, pointing towards his NXT championship propped up on the nightstand. His ego was certainly up and running today.

"I fucking hate you and your stupid French movie right now," Becky retorted.

"It's _American_ with _French_ voiceovers—"

"Whatever Owens whatever, just please shut up, I'm just gonna go to bed," Becky sighed, putting off Kevin's games to the side. She couldn't understand the way this guy thought, even if she tried. And to think, she was even rooming with this…hindrance.

But why go there in the first place if she knew that she was going to be dealing with this? Something in her mind, body, or something must have sparked her or given her a kick in the arse to come here. But for whatever reason that was, it sure as hell wasn't making itself evident at this moment thus far.

"Try to keep your snoring to a minimum, I have a flight to catch in the morning and I don't need to lose out on any hours of sleep because you snore like a fucking yak," Kevin complained, but Becky ingored him. And at 3am in the morning, she'd wish she hadn't done that.

With Becky in a deep sleep and snoring, Kevin picked her up and carried her downstairs, out to the back patio before launching her straight into the cold waters of the pool. The screams of the Irish woman filled the air as the Canadian stood back, laughing his ass off. "I warned you Bex!" he shouted.

The shrill screams of Becky filled the nighttime air and the neighborhood's ears. "I'm gonna bloody fucking murder you Kevin!" Becky screamed at the top of the lungs.

The joys and benefits of a morning time swim.

It was always an interesting night when Becky Lynch got to spend some time backstage. It was for no particular need or anything; being behind the curtain at Smackdown, but the curiosity did raise in her mind. In other new Kevin was again taking his rage out on Zack Ryder as he destroyed him with ease—Becky couldn't help, but giggle. The morbidity of the fact was fascinating—something about Kevin beating people up was just hilarious. Maybe she was funny like that.

She did like to break arms as well.

Becky turned quickly as a light tap on her shoulder grabbed her attention. She turned to see one of the WWE officials. "Hey Becky, Stephanie wanted to talk to you," the nasally voice said. Becky nodded raising a brow before walking back to McMahon's office.

"Glad to see you here Becky. Have a seat." Stephanie flashed a warm smile. Becky took a seat across from Stephanie—she had to admit, it was pretty suspicious—being in her office like this especially since not too long ago Hunter had a pitch of his own. "I had a few good things I wanted to discuss with you tonight."

"Alright," Becky leaned back into the chair, "what's the craic?" Becky was internally prepared for any eerie manipulation that was about to spew from Stephanie.

"For the last several weeks I've been working on a big picture for the divas," Stephanie explained using her theatrics with her hands, "I see how passionate and driven you girls are down at NXT and I think it's time for the world to know that."

"It's good to know you've been paying attention," Becky cleared her throat trying not to sound so dry.

"Of course, Becky," Stephanie continued, "I want to make the proper changes around here-and you girls have been working hard to negate the old pretty face myth—which brings me to my decision," She place a fine printed sheet of paper in front of Becky. "Hunter and I have decided that you, along with Charlotte and Sasha will coming to the main roster next month."

At the moment surprise was an understatement as Becky fell a bit speechless. It was an opportunity she wasn't going to deny at any means, but the suspicion was still lingering. "I'm honored," Becky clicked a pen signing the paper. Excited as it may have been to finally go to the main roster; Becky couldn't help fathom it was all a trap.

Well it would be one trap that was worth it; at least for now anyway.

 **And cue the end of chapter 3! Thank you everybody for the read. Do you think Becky could be walking into another trap? Will punishment come for Kevin Owens following his assault on Seth Rollins? All this and more will be answered very soon! Stay tuned, and don't forget to leave a review (: peace!**


	4. Strange Bedfellows

**Fire And Ice**

 **Chapter 4: Strange Bedfellows**

 **06/15/2015, The Night After MITB**

Completely banged up, but his pride and ego glowing in full force, Seth Rollins made his way through the hallways of the arena, unable to contain the huge smile that was on his face. He had finally defeated Dean Ambrose in a Ladder match to retain his WWE World Heavyweight Championship. For his sake, he had hoped he had finally vanquished his former Shield brother so that he could finally get on with his life.

He rubbed his victory in the face of his Authority cohorts Kane as well as his security team, the oft-injured J&J Security, and there was no stopping there. Sooner or later, the Architect was bound to request a statue at some point; there was truly no limit to the ego power that Seth had amassed. But for now, he wanted a championship celebration tonight, commemorating his defeat of the Lunatic Fringe.

The Authority gave him just that, but at the end of the night, Seth wasn't doing celebrating of any sort at all. Rather, he was cowering in fear over the fact that he had completely soiled himself over his next number one contender for the championship, the Beast Incarnate himself Brock Lesnar. The same man Seth had stolen the championship from at WrestleMania, was finally back and ready to make mince meat of him.

The champ stormed down the hall with his belt over his shoulder, pissed off and in a completely sour mood. He marched straight towards the office of the Authority, already intent to register yet another complaint on behalf of himself. "Hunter, Stephanie what the fuck was that?! You seriously bring Brock Lesnar back from suspension without having the nerve to tell me?! What kind of outfit do you guys think you're running here huh? Answer me!" Seth shouted, slamming his fists on the desk with angry force.

Much to the champ's surprise, the chair spun around to reveal the last person he was expecting to be there. One of the WWE's executive vice presidents, and right hand man to the now deceased Vince McMahon, Kevin Dunn sat in his seat, smoking a cigar and twiddling his thumbs together as he arched a curious eyebrow at Dunn. "Sit your ass down champ, let's have a discussion," he finally spoke, pointing Seth towards a chair in the far right corner of the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seth caught sight of a picture of one of Paige's recent photo shoots, making the champ get riled up just a bit. That was his ex-girlfriend now, after all. But that didn't give Dunn any right to have pictures like _those_ sitting on the home screen of his laptop. "Where the hell are Hunter and Stephanie? Why the fuck are you here?" the Architect mouthed off. He tightly readjusted the belt over his shoulder as one of the higher ups in the company stared him down, with icy black eyes.

Dunn quickly reached out and nailed Rollins in the jaw with a nasty right hook. "Don't you fucking talk to your superiors like that. You need to learn some respect now that you're the champion, but by the looks of things, you've got a lot of growing pangs to get through," he readjusted his cigar. "Hunter and Steph already left the building for the night. They're headed home to get ready for their next vacation while you're stuck here trying to fend for your life against Brock Lesnar," he grinned, not shy at showing Seth the humor he found in his dire situation.

"I appreciate you taking the time to laugh at me and the pain I'm suffering right now, but I can assure you Dunn, that Hunter and Steph surely wouldn't. I mean, after all there's a reason they rose up to power to take over Vince's place and not you, am I right?" Rollins did his best to try and get under Dunn's skin, but his poker face was strong.

"Petty little insults like that won't get you far in this business Mr. Rollins. And as many accomplishments as you have accomplished so far in your young career, it's no hidden secret that you're still in the shadows of your former Shield brothers right?" Dunn questioned, not taking his eyes away from Seth. As he expected, Seth got a bit hot under the collar.

"Do you know just who the hell you're talking to Dunn? I'm the WWE World Heavyweight Champion! I won Money in the Bank last year, and I was the first ever NXT Champion! I am the future! I created and destroyed the Shield! Not Roman, not Dean, screw the both of them!" he hissed as spit flew everywhere and Dunn wiped it out of the way.

"Watch where you're spitting Sylvester. Anyway, you're so fucking predictable and easy to read that it's pathetic. You let people get into your head way too easily and press your buttons way too quickly. It's sad really, but I'd be lying if I said that you weren't an important asset to the future of this company. After all, you're not afraid to do what has to be done to move ahead in this company, no matter how many broken bodies you have to step over. And no matter how much success you achieve, you always remember to give thanks to the people that got you those opportunities in the first place."

Seth nodded his head, not sure exactly where Dunn was going with this, but he perked his ears up and continued to listen. "Unlike this fucker right here," Dunn spat, spinning his laptop around to show Seth a picture of the current NXT champion, Kevin Owens. For reasons unbeknownst to Seth, Dunn harbored an intense hatred for the hard headed Canadian, but after the recent hell Owens had put Seth himself through, it was easy to understand why.

"I hate this piece of hamburger meat more than anyone else on the fucking earth. I don't know what the hell was going on through Hunter and the Board of Directors' minds when they signed this slow and out of shape slob. Good God, I want to just take his face and take a hot shit on it. And fuck his ex-wife while I'm at it too," Dunn threw out his cigar, trashing papers all over the office like a madman.

"Look, I can see why the guy gets you so worked up. He destroyed my car the other day and walked off with my wallet like a common thief, so why don't we broker some kind of deal here huh? How about I help you embarrass Owens and in exchange, you protect me from Brock Lesnar and help me hold onto my championship huh? Sounds like a fair deal to me, then we'd both get rid of Owens too," Seth offered.

Kevin Dunn pondered Seth's deal for a moment. The Architect was definitely becoming a master at playing mind games, so he didn't want to fall victim to Seth's game plan, but at the same time, he needed to do whatever he could to try and get Owens out of the WWE ASAP. He saw what Owens had done to other authority figures in his wrestling past, and he'd be damned if Owens added his name to the list as well.

"Alright you've got yourself a deal Rollins. But if this thing goes south, all the blame is falling onto your shoulders, not mine. So don't say I didn't warn you," Dunn whispered in a hushed tone, but Seth was already grinning like a goblin from ear to ear. "What's life without a few risks, eh Dunn?" Seth cracked a joke as both black hearted men laughed together like they had just experienced the ultimate triumph.

"By the way, if you're gonna be the champ, you gotta live like one too Rollins. Ladies?" Dunn called out, and the door opened up to reveal both Eva Marie and Tough Enough contestant Amanda, who Dunn had secretly signed in a backdoor deal in the event that she didn't win Tough Enough. The executive truly was despicable. "Make sure you ladies show the Architect here the night of his life. Make him forget all about pasty Paige and focus all of his attention on you two beautiful women," he retorted, a devilish smile on his face.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Dunn, we'll take good care of Rollins for you," Eva said, as she and Amanda escorted Seth out of the office with Amanda already reaching into the inside of the champ's pants, eager to get a move on.

Dunn smiled to himself. This was just one small action that would hopefully set in motion the destruction of both Hunter and his entire faction. This wasn't a game anymore, this was an all-out war. One where only he would walk out the last man standing.

 **07/14/2015, 6:55pm**

Becky sat outside of her hotel door, chilling on the floor while drinking plenty of alcohol without a care in the world. She was fresh off of a successful main roster debut the previous day, when she debuted alongside her friend Charlotte. The two of them had aligned themselves with fellow NXT alumni Paige, in an attempt to put an end to the Bella Twins' reign of terror over the WWE Divas' division. Paige had been at it for months, and when Paige had gotten word from Stephanie that the two of them were getting called up, she couldn't help but call on her old friend Becky as well as Charlotte to help her put a stop to the Bellas' reign.

The debut was a rousing success; they ripped apart Team Bella and left a lasting memorable image of her, Charlotte, and the freshly returned and called up Sasha Banks, locking Team Bella in submissions and making them tap. This truly was the start of the Divas Revolution.

So why was she drinking away the night outside of her hotel room? Certainly the main roster road life took some time to get adjusted to, but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle. Maybe she needed her own place finally? Not necessarily, she didn't exactly have the time to be looking for a new place, and Kevin did tell her that she could stay as long as she liked.

Or perhaps it was what she had heard last night at the RAW arena behind closed doors, when Stephanie McMahon was having a private conversation with her very own best friend, Paige. She had no idea what exactly Paige and Stephanie were collaborating about, but the fact that quite a few laughs and chuckles were thrown around in there, made the Steampunk Diva's stomach churn a bit.

Then, she heard Stephanie quote that "at SummerSlam, there will be the Reckoning." What in the green Irish hell was that supposed to mean exactly? The Reckoning? Was somebody about to get their comeuppance or were there worse things to come in the very near future? The Irish diva sighed to herself. No one had told her being a WWE performer came with all of this…unnecessary drama and baggage to bear.

As she downed another bottle of alcohol, her best friend Charlotte came down the hall, sitting to join her on the floor, as she picked up one of the bottles and eyed Becky. "Really Bex? One day on the road and you're already sweatin'?" the genetically superior woman commented, shaking her head with a wry laugh on her face. "We're gonna handle this revolution just fine, I promise," Charlotte said with confidence.

Becky laughed along with her friend before settling down. "It's not the Revolution I'm worried about right now. We're gonna bust some Bella heads and booty for sure. I'm just worried about what I heard after the show from Steph's office. Paige was in there for some reason and they were talking about some sort of reckoning," Becky scratched her head in confusion.

"What the hell? Why did Paige go to Stephanie without us? We're supposed to be a team now," Charlotte crossed her arms, not taking Paige's actions very well. "And what the hell is the Reckoning?"

"Believe me Char, if I knew I'd be telling ye right now, but the fact is I don't, and we need to find out. But I'm not sure if we can trust Paige to help us with it. For all we know, she might be the one helping the Authority create it," Becky said, trying to grab the last bottle of alcohol she had but Charlotte had already swiped it and downed it instantly.

"Let's just ride it out for now Bex. I mean, we are the 4 Horsewomen for a reason. Even if only two of us are on the same page for now. I've got a plan that just might work and help us get to the bottom of things, but it's gonna require a lot of luck and patience. You with me on this?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course Nature Girl, down to the sweet, bitter and juicy ending," Becky quipped, laughing with her friend as they did some sort of pinky handshake, as they headed into their hotel room for the evening.

All of this was to the dismay of the third member of the team, Paige, who heard the whole conversation just outside of her door across the hallway. Her fists clenched, and her eyes watered, as she sat down on her bed, feeling betrayed. Couldn't they just trust her? This was exactly why she had turned on her friends in the past; they didn't trust her, and as a result, she couldn't trust them.

She was going to make sure that it'd be a long road to hell for all of them before it was all said and done.

 **07/19/2015, Battleground, 11:25pm, Cold Blues Bar**

Kevin Owens sat in silence in his own booth, as he quietly threw down on a medium rare steak with fries, pondering his recent string of bad luck he was going through. He lost his NXT championship to Finn Balor all the way in Japan on the 4th of July, and after losing to Cena at Money In the Bank, he had a chance to redeem himself tonight at Battleground and take away Cena's prized US Championship.

Unfortunately for Owens, not only did he fail in taking Cena's title, but the Face of the WWE also forced Owens to tap out in the middle of the ring.

 _Cena made him_ _ **submit.**_ _In front of the entire world. How embarrassing._

Now that exact moment would be on replay in the back of his mind forever. He had gone from beating Cena clean to submitting to the WWE's resident superhero and unfortunately for him, everybody was already beginning to bombard him with insults on social media. He quickly turned his phone off, turning his attention back to his meal, finishing it off and drinking down his beer.

He only wanted to go home and just relax, turn himself away from the world. It was far more easy having an icy heart and not giving a single fuck about anything, but sometimes it was easier said than done. As he downed some more of his beer, an uninvited guest made his presence known in his booth.

"Hello friend! I entered the bar ready to throw down on some grub and I couldn't help but sense a lonely soul in here, and it led me to you!" came the sheer, cracked voice of Bo Dallas. Owens groaned at the sight of Bo invading his privacy, but decided to do his best to ignore him.

"Don't feel down, we've all tapped out to our problems before. John Cena is a tough guy, but don't let that take away from the fact that you did your absolute best, alright? All you have to do is—"

"Don't you fucking say it!" Kevin yelled, but it was too late by then. "BOLIEVE!" Bo screamed at the top of his lungs and at that point, Owens snapped. He quickly kicked Bo in the gut, climbing onto the table and delivering a devastating banned move in the Package Piledriver, breaking the Inspirational One physically. The Canadian tossed Bo into the bar hard, slamming stools onto the back of Bo.

"Do you Bolieve now Bo? Do you?!" Owens bellowed, picking Bo up once more and tossing him through the bar window. By that time, the bar owners had already called the police, and the boys in blue stormed the bar, adorned with the "A" symbol on their badges, ready to take down Owens. But the cold blooded Canadian was caught on a wrong day, as he smashed two of the cops' heads into each other, and delivered a Pop Up Powerbomb to a third over the counter.

Just as it seemed Owens wasn't going to be stopped in his rampage of fury, three shots of tasers all fired out at the same time, instantly dizzying the brawler and after a swift punt kick to the head, made him black out completely. And before his eyes closed fully shut, Kevin could have sworn that he saw the slimy, smug face of Kevin Dunn grinning like the devil himself.

 **And that's a wrap on chapter 4 folks! Be sure to fave, follow, and leave a review, they're always much appreciated and keep us motivated! Be sure to stay up to date with the other stories in the series as well in our Seven Deadly Sins Universe!**

 **Temptation: Escape Me by EloquentAngel90 (Sasha Banks)**

 **Fatal Attraction by MellyxBrooks (Dean Ambrose)**

 **Pride: Watch the Throne by myself (Roman Reigns)**

 **Welcome to the Future by xxPikaSixJoyxx (Seth Rollins)**


End file.
